


Say the words if you dare to know them

by CallousMalice



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gratuitous Hand Holding, Korrasami - Freeform, Modern au I guess???, gonna tack on that m-rating just in case, in which the writer is an unrepentant slut for fluff, though it really could go either way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice/pseuds/CallousMalice
Summary: Femslash February Prompt ChallengeGraphic depictions of disgustingly romantic saps being unrepentantly disgusting romantic saps. Not for the faint of heart.





	1. And when I touch you I feel happy inside

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I'm back baby! Back and gayer than ever before!

Asami was smiling as she walked alongside her, hands stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie. Asami was smiling, and just like that everything else in existence whooshed away for that one brief moment in which they happily existed together. Asami was smiling, and Korra liked to think she was the reason.

She wanted to keep seeing her smile. If Korra made Asami smile, it would be for her. It’d be hers. Their fingers brushed several times before one of them finally took the initiative (neither quite sure who) and intertwined them together.

“Having fun?”

“With you, I always do.”


	2. She hits like ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, quit being such a tease already."
> 
> In which the writer adamantly refuses to maintain a consistent narrative.

You sidled up to me and slung an arm around my waist, all as I stood watching you, watching me. It was all I could do really. You’d think by now I’d realize, I can hardly keep learning the same lesson over and over again. But it’s not exactly easy to focus on such things when your fingertips brush over the top of my shoulders, easing the straps of my dress down my arms. I tried to open my mouth, words forming on the tip of my tongue, but my throat closed up, and I felt like I was swallowing glass.

It was hardly fair, the way your eyes shamelessly trace over me, biting your lip the way you shouldn’t ever be allowed to. A tremble went through my body, but I kept it under control. Or so I though up until your name tumbles unbidden from my mouth in a breathless whisper where I’d been incapable of speech before. “Korra.”

“Hmmmm,” you hummed, stepping forward to trail your nose down and along the curve of my cheek and jaw, a hand sliding down my waist to squeeze my thigh.

“Come on, quit being such a tease already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps someday I will get around to writing actual smut for this pairing. But today is not that day.


	3. Don't want to take it nice and slow here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra really needs to learn to warn Asami before she goes and says something like THAT. Implications of pre-chapter make-outs galore.

Messy hair, dazed expression, lipstick stains all over her blushing cheeks. Asami knew full well she was staring, but here in the safety of the room she’d already started to think of as theirs, she felt she could stare all she liked. Here and now in this room, the solid form of Korra wrapped around her, fingers threaded through hers, Asami didn’t think she’d ever be able to get used to the warm feeling it supplies.

Korra was the here and now, the swirling dust and swaying trees. She was a dancing source of heat, light and life. Asami wanted nothing more than to curl up beside her, so that she might warm herself with the sheer intensity of her boundless passion and vision. In her eyes existed an open sky of life and freedom. Korra was fluid and adaptive to take on infinite shapes and forms, many of which she’d revealed to Asami, many of which even she herself had yet to see.

Just thinking about Korra as they laid together, her breathing matching her own, deep and steady, or perhaps it was the other way around entirely- had a warm and affectionate sense of happiness bubbling up inside of her, overwhelmingly flowing through her in ways words couldn’t so much as aspire to encapsulate. The weight of Korra’s hand in hers felt so right and she didn’t ever want to let go of that touch. Her arms were the only place she wanted to be, and for once their demanding lives allowed her to indulge in that desire.

Korra smiles at her, still panting from their earlier activities. Her kiss-swollen lips unfurled to reveal a set of pearly white teeth that glisten in the dull light. She’s smug about something, of that much Asami is sure. But she finds she isn’t all that bothered by it, because seeing that smile on her face and knowing she (probably) had something to do with it made her feel tingly inside.

After some time had passed, making it clear to Asami that Korra had no intention of speaking first, she decided to go ahead and take matters into her own hands.

“Hm?” She asks, voice soft and husky.

“Nothing.” Korra said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly when Asami looked on, unconvinced.

“I just-" She pauses, reverting from smug to shy in the span of a single breath. "I just got to really thinking, and I feel so lucky. You’re beyond amazing, and if I was more skilled with words, I’d write poetry about your intellect, your strength, and the way you make me feel just by existing at the same time as me. I’m just so lucky to be with you.”

Asami stares unblinking. Then curses, surging forward to kiss her neck, sinking her teeth into dark skin. She’s pressed flush against Korra now, the combination of the soft swell of her breasts, and the hard muscles of her stomach on her too delicious for Asami to properly articulate.

“Wai-“ Korra stammers out, having the gall to sound surprised, after saying something like that with absolutely no warning.

_Unbelievable._

~~they had a lot of sex after this lmao~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll start writing actual stories with legitimate plots again. But today is not that day.


	4. Don't want to waste a minute more, dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It wouldn't be a great party if I didn't get to fail at dancing with you at least once."

“Ms. Sato? May I have a word?”

Asami turned to see Korra, face schooled into a neutral expression that did not fool her one bit. She gave a polite smile to the dignitary she was speaking to (whose name she could not recall - in her defense though she’d met a lot of faces tonight, many had started to blend together as the night wore on) and said, “Please excuse me,” before accepting Korra’s offered arm and going off to the edge of the ballroom for a little bit more privacy.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the little rescue maneuver you executed just now,” Asami remarked drily, “but it does beg the question of why.”

“Well, I was thinking,” Korra began. “Rarely a good thing,” Asami intoned, earning her a playful jab in the ribs. “About how we’re mature, independent people, doing mature independent things. Which I like, by the way.” She clarified hastily, and Asami nodded in agreement, even as she raised an eyebrow at her.

“And I know at events like these we tend to break off and do our own thing,” Korra said, then hesitated. “And yet?” Asami supplied gently. “And yet I was thinking it’d be kinda nice to spend some more time with you. As much as I enjoy spending time with people fishing around for their next piece of gossip, the fact remains I like being with you that much more. That, and,” at this point Korra peered up at her through her lashes, “It wouldn’t be a great party if I didn’t get to fail at dancing with you at least once.”

Asami tried and failed to conceal the way she melts, heart turning over in her chest. Still, “you’re far from a bad dance partner Korra, and even if you were I’d gladly sacrifice my feet to be trod on.” Apt to overflow with warmth she settles for placing a regrettably quick (but socially appropriate) kiss to her cheek and the curve of her jaw.

“And say what you will, you just want me to save you from the media.” Asami accused, yet she feels light, all stars and bursts of sun.

“That _is_ part of the added appeal, I will admit.” Asami sets her teeth upon her bottom lip, as she tries and fails to hide a smile. Korra gestures to the other side of the room, where the small orchestra assembled there had picked back up again. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” she agrees, leaning into her as they weave their way through the crowd, exchanging polite nods and brief pleasantries with everyone who approached them. With neither one of them feeling particularly shy, they walked to the near-center of the dance floor. Asami settling a hand on her waist, guided Korra’s hand to her shoulder as they intertwined their free hands. Taking a deep breath in the air between them, Korra shifted her head up to meet Asami’s gaze, their foreheads pressing together.

Asami thought it horribly cliche that all the music seemed to fade out until it was just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to school and other pressing engagements, I will be completely and utterly failing at posting Femslash February works on time. But I've promised myself I WILL finish them. It's just a matter of time.


	5. We won't buckle under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day.

Asami heard her before she saw her. The unmistakeable sound of boot-clad feet stomping on the wooden floors gave not just Korra away, but also her mood within a matter of seconds. Figuring she had a moment or two to spare, Asami saw to finishing the paragraph she’d been reading. That span of time was all it took for Korra to shed her overgarments and make her way down the hall, crossing the room in a few brisk strides before falling into the couch, shuffling around and grumbling unintelligibly until she got comfortable.

As it turned out, Korra’s comfort seemed to entail laying on her back, her head curled in Asami’s lap with her legs hanging off the edge of their couch. Something Asami had no problem with. Marking her place, she set her book down beside her before shifting until she was effectively cradling Korra in her arms, something that had uncontrollable warmth rising up in her chest. Using her free hand, she brushed Korra’s hair away from her face, taking in the bags under cyan eyes and (seemingly) chronically knit brows that mirrored her own.

“Long day?” She asked, only then realizing how awful her voice sounded, hoarse and choked to even her own ears. “ _Long day_.” Korra agreed, stretching out two syllables into four. A dark hand reached up to trace over her cheek, and Asami leaned into the touch, placing a soft kiss to her palm for good measure.

It is then that an idea occurs to her, and she shifts slightly. Not much, but it’s enough to stir Korra to look up at her through half-lidded eyes.

“Jasmine tea?” Asami asks, biting back a grin. Korra does not exercise the same restraint, lips unfurling and the skin around her eyes crinkling.

“ _Jasmine tea_.”


	6. like the dawn you broke the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn’t easy for Korra and Asami after all they’ve been through and will continue to go through, even in the midst of the happiness they feel with each other. Still, they know they’re going to be okay. They’re not this strong for nothing.

When Korra left the clouds started to move in. Maybe it was coincidence, yet a part of Korra didn’t think it was so. It was this same part of her that shook to it’s core when, like the dawn, Asami broke the dark. When she returned, in spite of everything, Asami was still the brightest shade of sun Korra had ever seen. A reminder of peace, of safety.

The nonbender steadied her in painful times, to an extent that even she wasn’t aware of. Even when they’d been apart, Asami had still been right there with her. She had made, and continued to make everything warm like sunbeams and the light shade of green in her eyes. Asami was in the sky and the trees and the ground beneath her feet. By the time Korra had realized that all she wanted to do was kiss her and memorize the curves and dips of her face and feel the warmth she imbued underneath her fingertips, she was already gone on her.

Korra was still twisted up inside, but with Asami at her side, she thought sometimes she caught little glimpses of the shore now and again. There were still nights where she woke up with flashes of a masked face still running through her head, and a feeling of emptiness she couldn’t shake. Though she never said as much in so many words, Korra knew Asami would wake up much the same, the taste of metal rancid and bitter on her tongue. Asami wouldn’t be the one to save her, nor Korra, her. That was something they would have to do on their own. But they’d be together.

Life couldn’t be all bad or all good. So it’s bad right now. The way Korra saw it, they just had to know that it wouldn’t be forever.


End file.
